The present invention relates to a hospital communication system, and more particularly to a hospital communication system that includes a patient support apparatus—such as a bed, stretcher, cot, gurney, table, chair, or the like—that communicates with at least one other device positioned in the same room, or close to the same room. The other device may be a patient medical device, such as a respirator, ventilator, vital signs monitor, pump, or other type of patient medical device. Alternatively, or in addition, the other device may be a device intended for use by hospital personnel, such as a hand washing station or other type of device.